


New Neighbor Ficlet

by lucifers_left_earlobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_left_earlobe/pseuds/lucifers_left_earlobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handsome man moves in next door to Castiel Novak. Castiel begins to notice that the man has some strange habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbor Ficlet

The man who moved in next door likes to leave the blinds open when he masturbates.

Castiel hadn’t thought much of it after the first time; perhaps it was just an accident that the handsome new neighbor would forget that his bedroom window was directly across from Castiel’s. It could’ve been an honest mistake.

It took until the fourth occurrence for Castiel to realize that this was not an accident.

The strange freckled man next door likes to leaves the window open occasionally as well, eliciting small noises as his hand swivels and slides over his cock, sometimes fingering himself in tandem to his lazy jerks. Castiel tries to avoid peering next door, watching as the beautiful man tears himself apart by his own hand, but his efforts are fruitless.

Soon enough, he begins to join the man.

At first, he’s nervous; he knows that the freckled man likes to have his ‘private’ time at night around ten thirty, but he doesn’t know if the man has a significant other. So he sits on his bed fully clothed, waiting for the handsome man to make an appearance for the night.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Within ten minutes, the guy saunters out of his shower with the same self-satisfied smirk splayed over his lips. When he catches Castiel’s eye, he offers him a wink… and so he begins.

Slowly, the man crawls onto his bed, ensuring that his body is in unobstructed view of Castiel. He shifts mildly, probably gaining better purchase upon his plaid sheets, and one of his arms snakes down to capture his flaccid cock in hand, jerking it a few times to bring it to blissful awareness.

When the man starts moaning, his wrist flicking on each upstroke, Castiel decides to strip himself of his old suit, lying backwards onto his silken sheets. He made sure his window is opened enough for the man to see him. To hear him.

A harsh shiver runs up Castiel’s spine as he visualizes the man jerking those sounds out of him, bringing him to a writhing mess beneath his hands.

The thought is enough to bring his already stiff member to alarming hardness, a single touch radiating pleasure throughout his entire being. Tentatively, he wraps a hand around his cock, lazily gliding it up and down the shaft in rhythmic tandem to the man’s moans. Their voices mingle in the air between their rooms, electrifying the atmosphere into something _tangible_.

It doesn’t take long for Castiel to come.

He shivers as he paints his chest in stripes of white, riding out his orgasm with an embarrassingly loud groan. Distantly, he hears that the neighbor has followed him over the edge, grunting and crying as his hand pumps upwards and down again and again as globs of thick, white come land on his stomach, pooling just below his belly button.

They’re both breathing loud enough for five minutes that if Castiel shuts his eyes, the man could be beside him, his hand resting in Castiel’s. When they come off their high, it is the freckled man who moves first, tossing something through their windows to land on Castiel’s chest.

He picks up a piece of paper and glances at the… whoa. Castiel had only thought the man was handsome, not beautiful. Those freckles that were so visible on his shoulders and down his spine are gathered atop the bridge of his nose, brightening his emerald eyes. He has an angular nose, splitting his face symmetrically down the middle. His lips… those plump, cherry lips are worthy of any porno; goose bumps rise along Castiel’s spine at the mere thought of those lips wrapped around his cock.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until the man’s head tilts in question.

“What?” Castiel asks, trying to gather his bearings.

“I asked your name, moron.” The fucker _smirks_ at Castiel, one of his brows lifting to reveal four more of those lovely freckles.

“Uh, Castiel,” he replies, worthy of a fucking Noble Prize for his genius.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Cas.” Castiel stills at the nickname. The man continues. “I’m Dean, by the way.” He leans over the ledge of his window, offering Castiel a genuine grin.

He could’ve melted right then and there and been completely okay with it.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Dean.”


End file.
